Fan Boy
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: My Work is here now: archiveofourown. org/users/Crystal/works Sequel to Rockstar. Tommy is back at another Citizen Vein show and gets a little jealous. Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff, Adommmy Written by: Crystal


**Fan Boy**

No matter how he tried, Adam could not get Tommy out of his head. That had been the hottest sex he had, had in a long time. In the back of his mind he hoped Tommy would show up at another gig, but he wasn't getting his hopes up. A couple shows had passed and he wasn't at any of them. He was getting mired down by he thoughts, he needed to stop thinking about this right now. He walked up onto stage ready to start the nights gig.

Tommy sat on a stool at the bar. It had been a couple weeks since he'd seen Adam and his band. Hell, Adam probably had forgot about him. Just another fan boy in an endless string of meaningless fucks. Tommy took a sip of beer as he looked over at the stage. Adam walked up to the mic about to start his set. Tommy wondered if he had seen him or not. He probably hadn't, if he did those eyes would already be on him. Tommy looked down at his beer bottle, why was he so invested in this. Who cares whether Adam had seen him or not.

Adam stood at the mic, scanning the crowd as he sang. So many people standing in front, he couldn't see the bar. He was sure if Tommy was there he'd be up front anyways. Pushing the thought from his head he focused on his songs. But in the back of his mind all he could see was what happened with him and Tommy a couple weeks ago. He really had to stop, it was bad enough he got mildly aroused when he was on stage. Between songs he walked away from the mic and took a drink. He had to clear his head and finish the set.

Tommy tapped his foot to the music. Everything else aside Adam and his band were really good. They could probably get a deal. Adam had one hell of a voice, and their lead guitarist tore up his solos. He wondered if they had ever tried.

Adam started his final song. It was one they had been practicing, but hadn't done at a gig yet. Although in his current state, the lyrics may not be the best to be singing. Monte started "Turning On", and Adam focused on the lyrics. The visuals some of them gave. He imagined Tommy at every word. Being inside him, tasting him. He closed his eyes letting then need flow into his voice.

The sound of Adam's voice made Tommy look back to he stage. His eyes were closed as he sang, a need evident in his voice. Tommy bit his lip, as his cock twitched. He knew that tone all too well, even after just one time with Adam. He watched as Adam tore the mic from the mic stand, tossing the stand aside. Adam fell to his knees, which forced Tommy to get up to see him. He knelt on the floor of the stage as the lyrics, "And I long, and I long to be tasting you" flowed from his lips and a husky, throaty voice. Tommy shuddered, the sounds and visual just too hot. As he watched, Adam opened his eyes. Tommy felt as if they were locked right on him. Adam slowly got to his feet, brushing his hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath, Tommy finally sat back down on the stool.

Adam was so lost in the lyrics, he barely remembered what he did during the song. All he knew was the crowd was cheering louder than ever. He smiled and thanked them for coming out. He looked around and found the mic stand, putting the mic back on it. He stepped off the stage and into the crowd. Everyone stopped him to tell him how much they liked the new song, an even more so how he performed it. Once most of the people had cleared out Adam focused his attention on the boy he had seen earlier in the night.

Tommy watched on as Adam talked to another guy across the bar. The guy was leaned back against a post, and Adam leaned his hand against the post hovering right near him. A sting of jealousy ran up Tommy's spine. He really had no right to be, he knew Adam did this all the time. But it was still there and very insistent. Tommy motioned for the bartender. He order a vodka tonic and sent it over to Adam. The bartender delivered it and pointed over at Tommy. Adam looked over and tipped the glass with a smile. Tommy mustered a smile back, but that nonchalant smile and nod had made him furious. Tommy sat and stewed at the bar.

Adam tried to keep his focus on the boy he was talking too. He knew he could have him easily, but now that he knew Tommy was here, he was torn. He really wasn't expecting to see him. Adam wondered if he had been there for the whole show. He was really losing concentration, and interest in the conversation he was having.

Barely staying put, Tommy watched on as Adam flirted with the fan boy. The jealously bubbled dangerously close to the surface. It was getting harder and harder to contain. He watched Adam's hand playfully slide along the boys chest and stomach as he leaned closer whispering something. For some reason that small act had boiled the jealousy over. Tommy got up from the bar and walked over to where they were. He didn't care how damn impolite he was about to be when inserted himself into the conversation. Tommy walked over and moved his way right between Adam and the boy he was talking too.

"Hi Adam." Tommy heard the boy behind him suck his teeth.

"We'll talk later." Adam said to the boy over Tommy's head.

"Not likely." Tommy muttered with a smirk.

"What was that?" Adam said as he looked back down to Tommy.

"Nothing." Tommy moved against Adam, "I see you haven't missed me."

"Was I supposed to?" It was Adam's turn to smirk. "Because I didn't." It was a baled face lie and Adam knew it.

"Don't lie to me Adam." Tommy leaned up and whispered against Adam's neck, " I can see right through it." Tommy's hand moved down to the front of Adam's pants. "This also tells me otherwise." Tommy's grasped tightened, on the edge of painful. "Or is this from that other little fan boy you were trying to get at."

"Fuck." Adam moaned, Tommy's tight grip had made him all the harder. Adam brought his hand down, taking Tommy's wrist. "Outside, now." Adam wretched Tommy's hand away and drug him out the back door into the alley.

Once outside, Tommy shoved Adam into the wall. Adam gasped unprepared for Tommy's forcefulness. Adam grabbed Tommy's hair, wrapping it around his hand as he pulled him in for a hard kiss. He forced his tongue into Tommy's mouth, only to receive a growl from Tommy. Tongues battled and Tommy gained dominance, thrusting his tongue into Adam's mouth, owning it. Tommy broke the kiss, wrenching away from Adam's grasp. Adam's head fell back against the wall as he panted in the kisses wake. Tommy made quick work of unbuttoning Adam's pants and sliding them down just enough. Leaning into Adam, Tommy started to stroke Adam's hard cock.

"This what you need Adam?" Tommy tightened his grip stroking a bit faster.

"Tommy..." Adam panted, "Yes..."

Tommy's free hand yanked Adam by the hair forcing Adam to look down into his eyes.

"I thought you'd rather have that fan boy's ass." Tommy's hand stilled on Adam's cock, as he tilted his head peering into Adam's eyes. "Would you? Huh?"

Adam's hips arched, trying to get Tommy to move. Tommy had only stroked him a bit and had him panting, on the verge of pleading for more.

"Tell me Adam."

"No..." Adam's voice husky, but desperate.

Tommy laughed darkly, "How do I know? You'd say anything to get me to move my hand right now."

"Tommy please." Adam begged.

"I like hearing that... say please again." Tommy's tone as dark as his chocolate eyes that bore into Adam's.

"Please Tommy... I need it."

Tommy moaned hearing the words pass Adam's lips in a breathless moan. He moved his hand again. His grip tighter than before. Tommy's strokes were slow, but rough at first. He reveled in the sounds he made pour from Adam's lips. The whole situation had Tommy hard as hell. His own cock throbbing in his pants, but this wasn't about him. Tommy's hand moved faster then. He watched Adam's face, the sweet torture there, his hands, as they tried to grip something, anything, on the wall behind him.

"Yeah, that's right. Shoot for me Adam. Shoot harder in my hand that you would have in that little slut's ass."

Adam groaned at Tommy's words, his orgasm spilling instantly over Tommy's hand. Adam's entire body shuddered as Tommy kept working him, milking every last drop from Adam's cock.

"Yes... every last drop." Tommy moaned. His own cock aching so badly in his pants he thought he may come if he moved the slightest bit.

Adam's eyes slid open then. So, so, dark with lust and intent. Tommy was shivering with need, there was no way he could hide it from Adam's dark gaze. An all too familiar smirk graced Adam's full lips.

"Need something Tommy."

Tommy bit his lip suppressing the whimper that threatened to escape them.

"Did stroking this big rockstar cock get you hard?"

Tommy's hand fell away, unable to look up, his body wanting to step back. Adam reached out, sliding his hand along Tommy's cock, which was barely held back by the skin tight black jeans he wore.

"Mmm I know it did. You missed it haven't you. You only had it once, but you needed more."

Adam grabbed Tommy, turning then tables, and pressing Tommy against the wall. Adam unzipped Tommy's jeans sliding his hand inside.

"You need more now don't you Tommy?"

Tommy whimpered, arching into the small amount of relief Adam's hand was providing. Adam knew exactly what he was doing, keeping him on the edge of orgasm with every other stroke.

"You need to come Tommy? Huh?" Adam inched Tommy's jeans down releasing his cock.

"Please Adam." Tommy's voice a whisper, but he knew Adam heard it all.

Adam leaned in, his lips mere inches from Tommy's ear as his hand worked Tommy's cock. "Who's the fan boy slut now? Begging me to let him come."

"Please..." A begging whimper was all Tommy could muster.

Adam laughed darkly, his grip tight as he worked Tommy's cock roughly. He stroked Tommy in the same manner Tommy had him. Rough, hard, and fast. He knew it wouldn't take long for Tommy to be shooting over his hand.

"Little slut gonna shoot for me?"

Tommy reached out, his nails raking down Adam's arm leaving deep scratch marks on Adam's freckled skin.

"Fucking shoot Tommy. You know you want to come all over this rockstar's hand."

Before Adam could finish the sentence, Tommy cried out. White hot spurts spilling over Adam's hand.

"That's right Tommy, come for me. Pretty little slut. So hot when you come." Adam's cock twitched a bit at the sight before him. Both of them stood there panting softly.

Adam pressed closer to Tommy, his lips nearly touching Tommy's. "Your so fucking hot Tommy." Adam paused, his mind racing.

"Fuck Adam, you too." Tommy admitted, breaking the spell a bit as he pulled his pants up, zipping them. Adam did the same, and looked back to Tommy.

"I can't get enough of you." The words fell from Adam's lips, "I don't want to get weird on you, but there is just something about you Tommy. I can't deny it."

Whether he wanted to admit it or not Tommy had felt it too. "Yeah, whatever it is, it's a strong pull."

Adam moved close again, taking Tommy's lips in another kiss. Adam reached into his pocket, pulling out a card with his number on it and slipped it into Tommy's jacket pocket.

He broke the kiss, and Tommy spoke, "Those kisses are deadly."

Tommy's lips wet and bruised from the kiss, Adam smirked as he pulled away. Tommy stood there, staring after Adam as he walked to away. His eyes followed him down the alleyway. Adam stopped at a motorcycle parked there. He slipped his leather jacket on, and straddled his bike. He kicked the stand back, revving the engine he sped off.

"Fuck." Was all Tommy could muster as he watched Adam speed off.

Tommy reached into his jacket pocket looking for his keys. He arched an eyebrow feeling a card in his pocket that wasn't there before. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a card for Adam's band, his number included. Tommy smirked, as he pulled out his wallet and slid the card inside. Slipping his wallet back into his pants, Tommy headed to the lot to find his car.


End file.
